


Return to Labyrinth - Parte 2 - Perduto e ritrovato

by Twizzler7819



Series: Return to Labyrinth [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Labyrinth (1986) RPF
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), College Student Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Gen, Hinted Jareth/Sarah Williams, Labyrinth References, Post-Labyrinth, Toby Williams - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twizzler7819/pseuds/Twizzler7819
Summary: Sarah ritrova una cosa che credeva di avere perduto. E forse non soltanto quella.





	Return to Labyrinth - Parte 2 - Perduto e ritrovato

**Author's Note:**

> #hashtag ricerche sceme: quali film erano popolari nel '91/'92?

L’interno candido del boeing ronzava come un alveare. Al discreto mormorio dei passeggeri, disposti in tre file da tre posti ciascuna, si sovrapponeva la vibrazione profonda e continua dei motori dell’aereo.

La cena era stata già servita da un pezzo e le luci dell’abitacolo abbassate per garantire il riposo dei passeggeri. Tutto era avvolto in una morbida penombra. Alcuni viaggiatori dormivano già, altri leggevano libri o guardavano film su piccoli teleschermi installati nello schienale del sedile di fronte al proprio.

Sarah diede un’ultima, stanca scorsa alla lista dei titoli messi a disposizione dalla compagnia aerea. Poi guardò il piccolo e delicato orologio che portava al polso e levò gli occhi alle cappelliere sovrastanti. Aveva di fronte sé almeno altre otto ore di viaggio prima di arrivare a Londra.  
Durante le prime tre ore di volo a aveva riletto la sceneggiatura di 'Sogno di una Notte di Mezza Estate' – lo spettacolo a cui avrebbe assistito e che sua madre e Jeremy stavano portando in scena in quel periodo, interpretando rispettivamente i ruoli di Oberon e Titania, la Regina e il Re delle Fate – dopodiché aveva consumato una cena dal sapore di plastica, in un contenitore altrettanto di plastica, infine aveva guardato 'Hook – Capitan Uncino' insieme al suo fratellino Toby.  
Adesso però non sapeva più che cosa fare.

Appoggiò il mento alla mano e sbirciò la fila di fronte alla sua.  
Sul sedile centrale, con la testa piegata in avanti, suo padre Robert leggeva un giornale alla debole luce giallognola del faretto di cortesia.  
Alla sua sinistra, con in braccio una bambina addormentata dai capelli scuri, Irene dormiva, tenendo il capo appoggiata alla spalla del marito.  
Il posto alla destra di Robert invece era vuoto. L’uomo lo aveva prenotato per far stare più comoda la moglie. Anche se, al momento, chiaramente, nessuno lo stava utilizzando.

Attraverso lo spazio fra sedile e sedile, Sarah studiò la piega del collo bianco di Irene in silenzio. Poi sbuffò attraverso il naso. Certe cose, pensò, non cambiavano proprio mai.  
Anche se i suoi rapporti con la donna dai capelli biondi erano migliorati, la loro relazione non sarebbe mai stata né del tutto amichevole, né veramente affettuosa. Avrebbero sempre continuato a trattarsi con fredda cortesia, tollerando la reciproca esistenza. Contendendosi le attenzioni e il tempo dello stesso uomo.  
Per Sarah, quella donna bella e un po’ altera, sarebbe sempre stata una *matrigna* – non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarle di essere saltata fuori dal nulla, per rubarle l’amore di suo padre.

Altre cose, invece, per fortuna cambiavano.

Sarah lanciò un’occhiata al sedile accanto al proprio e sorrise. Raggomitolato sotto una copertina bianca a righe rosse, Toby – un bambino di ormai quasi sette anni - dormiva serenamente con la testa appoggiata al suo gomito. Lei gli infilò le dita fra i capelli senza svegliarlo. Aveva notato che le ciocche sottili del bambino avevano iniziato a scurire e ad assumere un colore tra il biondo e il castano. Un colore che, per qualche motivo, le fece venire in mente le piume di una civetta.  
“Non sarai più il mio piccolino biondo.” Gli sussurrò lei. Non che avesse poi molta importanza, vero? Anzi, forse sarebbe stato meglio da moro. Sarebbe assomigliato di più a lei e a loro padre e meno a Irene. “L’importante però è che tu non diventi anche *calvo* come papà.” Soggiunse subito dopo, piegandosi un po’ troppo verso la fila di sedili davanti alla sua.

“Eh? Hai detto qualcosa, cara?” Domandò Robert, abbassando il giornale e voltando leggermente la testa all’indietro. Negli ultimi anni l'attaccatura della sua folta zazzera castana era regredita moltissimo, lasciando sempre più spazio vuoto sulla sua fronte.

“Assolutamente niente.” Lo rassicurò lei e, con un grande sorriso malizioso, tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale. Al suo fianco, Toby emise un soffice lamento e si voltò dall’altra parte.

Con un sospiro, Sarah si domandò se non fosse il caso di mettersi a vedere anche Thelma e Louise. Ne aveva sentito parlare molto bene e sapeva che il film aveva vinto diversi premi.  
Poi però giunse alla conclusione che l’unico modo di far passare più fretta quel viaggio era dormire.

Si piegò verso il finestrino e guardò fuori. Oltre il vetro rinforzato, non vedeva altro che il blu del cielo notturno. Talmente scuro da sembrare nero.

Ancora otto ore prima di arrivare a Londra – rifletté.  
Diciassette prima di vedere Jeremy vestito da Oberon in Sogno di Mezza Estate.  
Trentacinque prima di sentirlo pronunciare il fatidico “Sì, lo voglio.”

Avrebbe *dovuto* dormire, sì. Ma non aveva *affatto* sonno.

*Voleva* vedere Jeremy vestito da Oberon, il Re delle Fate del Bosco. Era sicura che, in quei panni, sarebbe assomigliato ancora di più a…

“Jareth.” Bisbigliò lei.

All’improvviso, una luce verdastra in lontananza graffiò il cielo, tracciando contro l'ovale d'inchiostro una sottile cicatrice di luce, non più spessa di uno spillo, che svaní nel giro di pochi secondi.

Stavano volando incontro a una perturbazione? Sarah si augurava proprio di no.

Fece una piccola smorfia e tornò ad appoggiarsi al sedile, cercando un punto comodo. Chiuse le palpebre e poi le riaprì. Tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
Sul vetro, nella debole luce dell’abitacolo, vide un riflesso distorto e sdoppiato del corridoio alle sue spalle. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse appoggiato un manicotto di pelliccia su un tavolino reclinabile. O un cane, magari era un cane. Perché i manicotti di pelliccia non avevano… piccoli e penetranti occhietti gialli…

Voltò la testa per guardarsi alle spalle. Niente. Né manicotti. Né cagnolini. Né tavolini aperti. Solo la schiena di una signora addormentata.

In lontananza, udì il sordo brontolio di un tuono.

“Ah, maledizione, ci mancava anche questa…” Borbottò Robert, ripiegando il giornale con uno scricchiolio.

Colpi di tosse. Qualche debole lamento.

Mentre i passeggeri, disturbati dall’idea di un temporale, iniziavano a cambiare posizione e a mugugnare, Sarah ebbe l’impressione di vedere qualcosa *rotolare* rapidamente sul pavimento in penombra, in direzione della coda dell’aereo.  
Stavolta si alzò in piedi quasi di scatto, appoggiando le mani sui poggiatesta e aguzzando la vista in direzione del fondo dell’aereo.  
Niente.  
Possibile che…

Un altro rombo di tuono.  
Poi qualcosa le sfiorò le caviglie nude.

Sarah strillò.

Altre voci le fecero eco e alcuni passeggeri si voltarono a guardarla con espressioni che andavano dallo spaventato al preoccupato.

“O cielo, Sarah, tutto bene?” Domandò suo padre, mettendo da parte il giornale. Fece per alzarsi in piedi, ma venne trattenuto dal peso della moglie.

Svegliata dal quel brusco movimento, Irene sollevò la testa e rivolse all’uomo l’occhiata di qualcuno che é appena stato costretto a bere una tazza di succo di limone. “Tesoro? Ma che succede?”

“Niente,” si affrettò a rispondere Sarah. “Mi sono solo schiacciata un dito con il tavolino.” Mentre Irene mugugnava contro suo padre, lei si lasciò ricadere sul sedile. Si rialzò quasi subito, però. C’era qualcosa sulla seduta. Qualcosa di duro e rettangolare che fino a un attimo prima non era stato lì. 

Piegandosi da una parte, lei si infilò una mano sotto la coscia ed afferrò… un libriccino. Lo tirò fuori e lo esaminò alla luce del piccolo schermo installato nello schienale di fronte a sé. 

“Non è possibile.” Sussurrò.

Sulla copertina rossa e maculata, in lettere d’oro, era scritto semplicemente: IL LABIRINTO.

“Ma che sta succedendo?” Si chiese, fissando le parole. 

Sarah aveva perso quel libro. Lo aveva perso la notte stessa in cui era tornata dal Regno dei Goblin. E non lo aveva trovato mai più. Come non era mai più riuscita a evocare i goblin o a farsi aprire una porta per… l’altro mondo.  
Era tutto collegato? Gli strani movimenti che aveva… che credeva di avere visto? Il libro?

Nel sedile accanto al suo, Toby alzò la testa e si stropicciò gli occhi. “Cos’è successo, Sarah?” domandò in tono cantilenante.

Con un piccolo sorriso nervoso, lei lo attirò a sé per un rapido e affettuoso bacio sui capelli. Quei capelli che avevano lo stesso colore del piumaggio di una civetta… “Niente, piccolo. Assolutamente niente. Perché non cerchi di dormire un altro po’? Ci vuole ancora un po’ per arrivare, sai?”

Con un sospiro, il bambino le appoggiò la testa alla spalla e le strinse il braccio. “Ho fatto un sogno strano,” borbottò un attimo prima di chiudere gli occhi.

“Che sogno?” Gli chiese lei. Contro le dita, sentiva ancora la forma dura e rettangolare del libretto.

“Ero in una grande stanza, con una sedia strana. E delle galline.” Rispose Toby aggrottando la fronte. Sbadigliò. “E poi c’era qualcuno che sparava con un cannone…”

“Con un cannone?” Replicò Sarah. “No è solo il temporale. Stiamo per volare dentro un temporale. Ma tu non devi preoccuparti, okay Toby? Toby?”

Nessuna risposta, solo il morbido russare del bambino.

Sarah si strinse il libretto al petto e lanciò un’occhiata fuori.  
La tempesta si faceva sempre più vicina.


End file.
